Shawn and Max try to Kidnap Ava--My Way
by seddiefan11
Summary: Shawn and Max showed up about a year ago to kidnap Ava, but here is my version of the night. Ava friendly. Ava/Jordan friendship. ONE SHOT. Please review if you like :)


"What should we do?" Max questioned Shawn in close proximity to Ava, his Gun relaxed and just beside her. Ava Knew she needed to do something, save herself, and this baby, so she thought up a plan quick as she tends to do. She was gonna grab the gun as soon as Max took his eyes off her.

"She was in the hospital just yesterday Max, I don't know." Shawn told him getting his phone out and pressing a few of the buttons on it.

"You think she's faking it?" He asked and Ava responded with a loud moan, clutching her swollen abdomen in the process of the act.

"Look we'll swing by the hospital first to make sure, let me just tell the boss." Shawn said to Max as he started to press more things on his phone. This is when Max finally did what Ava needed, he looked the other way.

She swiftly grunted and turned more to her stomach hand know just about grazing the gun. She looks up at Max, his eyes still on Shawn and she knows it's now or never. She quickly and swiftly grabs the gun, no fight involved since his guard was completely down.

She has it and aims it and the now unarmed Max, she kicks him backwards so she could stand up. She knew Two on One wouldn't work, but she also knew shooting her was not an option for the two seeing as she was pregnant.

Shawn had obviously noticed and had his gun on her, she ignored it however and his calls of "Don't do it Ava, you or you'll regret it."

She placed a heel onto his gut and looked down at his desperate eyes, which hadn't phased her a bit. She pouted at him, and muttered a soft "Goodbye" before pulling the trigger, sending a bullet through his chest. Within seconds Max's eyes are shut, his body limp and blood seeps through his shirt.

She steps off of him and looks over towards Shawn, not dropping her gun. Her smile plays off against his angry glare. He wanted to go see Max, see if by some miracle he was still alive, but he was facing another issue.

Ava let out a slight laugh at Shawn, his stance like any threatener. "The gun is as useless as a white crayon." She informed him. "You can't use it on me, and well I can use mine on you."

"You really wanna upset Sonny even more, Ava?" Shawn asks her, more nervous now but not dropping his gun from his grip.

"Are you kidding? Annoying him is better than christmas!" She smiled wider knowing he was now just talking to spare time, negotiating, bargaining, and manipulating. She's familiar with the act, more than you should have to be.

"Killing me, does nothing to you except put you behind bars." Shawn told me.

"Jail? Why would I go to Jail? Men showed up, killed all the guards and pulled guns on my trying to abduct me, Self defense fits in like a puzzle piece, they'll buy it, I know, and honestly if you ask me this is self defense, It's not just me, it's my baby too Shawn, Nobody here is gonna end up in prison, but most will end up in the ground." she told him.

"You don't wanna-" Shawn started his hands now out in front blocking the gun aimed at him.

"Stop stalling, we know it's going to end with your last breath and mine, going on for a long time. But I'll ask, any last words?" She smirked at him, feeling powerful, something she hadn't felt in a long time.

"You bitch." He spit out.

That was good enough last words for her and she pulled the trigger this time the shot to the head, his body flew back hitting the door before fall to the ground. The place he hit no had crimson color, the sam as Max had.

"Thanks for the compliment." she said pulling the gun to her face and leaning her warm skin to it's surface.

She walks over to Max and checks his pulse. Nothing. She knows he's gone and so is Shawn. Suddenly the door opens and it drags shawn's empty shell of a body with it and Jordan is in the frame out of breath and walking inside.

"Oh my god what happened?!" She said placing her hands on her head looking around in disbelief. "I saw the guards outside, all dead then I heard a shot from in here."

Ava turned to the woman standing there in dismay. She threw the Gun onto the blue couch and stared at Jordan, the fake guilt and trauma on spot.

"They just came in here, Sonny must have sent them, I knew he hated me, but-but Jordan they had guns, they were going to use on me!" Ava shrieked out.

"No." Jordan said shaking her head knowing that most people wouldn't shoot a pregnant women let alone with their bosses child.

"Yes." Ava nodded her head and her voice cracked, pulling all the stops to save her ass from murder charges. "They would have gone after my baby, my god, this could be his own child for god's sake!"

"Tell me what happened." Jordan said walking in more. "It's gonna be okay." She continued placing a hand on Ava's trembling shoulder.

"When they showed up I figured that there didn't need to be more blood shed then there had already been, with the guards, oh my god, all of them are dead too!" She said placing her hands over her mouth and continued to sob, tears on minimum or now. "I-I ran to hide and I picked up a vase and He got knocked out, He was all i saw-"

"That didn't work you couldn't have ran?" Jordan asked Ava.

"No, Jordan, i'm sorry but Shawn was here too." Ava told her looking over at Shawn's body Jordan hadn't noticed.

Jordan whipped her head around and looked over at the body behind the door, it was his alright. She swallowed. "Oh my god." She faintly said walking towards him closely to see him in detail not quite sure she really wanted to see his bloody, corpse.

"I'm sorry, I-I was so scared, Jordan." Ava called out before Jordan ended up too close to the man she loved. She turned back around towards Ava. "After I managed to get Max's gun from him, he wasn't happy, because during the struggle Max was shot, I didn't mean to shoot him, not like that. And then Shawn was going to kill me and I tried to not have to shoot him too, I told him that Nobody has to shoot anybody anymore but he decided that that wasn't good enough, he was gonna call backup, call and get more people here I had to-to-to kill him." She explained.

Jordan looked at the pregnant women who was in tears as she rubbed her baby bump. Jordan couldn't tell it was fake, not that she was bad at telling, Ava was just too good. "It's okay." Jordan said trying to hide and wipe away a tear she had, not wanting to look back at Shawn just yet.

"I'm a murderer, Jordan, A murderer." Ava sobbed out and Jordan pulled her into a hug one of the women's tears true the other's as fake as a Barbie doll.

"Okay Ava look at me." Jordan told her making there eyes met each other. "You are not gonna get in trouble, this was all self defense, you aren't a murderer you're a hero, you save your baby and yourself."

"Okay maybe we should see who he was going to call for back-up, I assume Sonny." Ava told Jordan and Jordan walked over to his phone and sure enough sonny's number was a button away from being dialed.

Jordan took a screenshot including the time so that they'd have proof, if it were to go out, but not before covering her hand with a pair of gloves Ava fetched for her.

Jordan gave Ava the gloves back and Ava put them where they belonged. Jordan brushed her dress up standing up before realizing she still had one thing left to do on the ground. She crawled next to shawn and gave him a kiss on the forehead. She bite her lip to stop from crying and stood up just i time for Ava to reappear.

"What now?" Ava asked looking at the two dead men in the room while thinking of the other's in the hallway.

"I'll go contact the cops, we gotta do this the legal way if you don't wanna be charged with murder." She said as Ava flinched. "Hey, nothing's gonna happen, okay?"

Ava nodded as Jordan picked up her phone and excused herself to down at the lobby so she could wait for the police to come, seeing as she was secretly one of them.

In the apartment Ava heard a phone ring. It was no ring she had ever heard, and figured it had to be Shawn's since it came from his direction. She still had the gloves with her actually, stuffed in her purse, she put one on and picked up the phone. She looked at the ID and saw it was Sonny, she decided to have some fun.

She picked up the phone without saying a word, waiting for Sonny to speak out on the other line. He then finally spoke calling out Shawn's name.

"Shawn can't get to the phone right now, I'd ask to leave a message but I don't think he could here it where he is now." Ava told him smirking.

"Ava? Ava, what the hell did you do?" Sonny said angrily through the phone.

"It's a surprise, anyway, I gotta go, not in the same way shawn and Max wen't but, what are you gonna do about it?" She said laughing.

"Ava, I Sw-" Was all she heard Sonny say before she hung up on him. He was nothing anymore, powerless to her, at least that's what she'd tell herself to stay sane.

She put the phone back where it was and took off the gloves, this time placing them in there real place. Then sat back down on the couch and started rubbing her stomach. "It's gonna be a long night baby."


End file.
